A Mighty Med, A Song
A Mighty Med, A Song is a crossover between Violetta and Mighty Med. Plot A supervillain with teleporting powers named Shadow Thief came to Studio On Beat and accidentally teleported some students to the Mighty Med hospital. Some of the students were Violetta, Leon, Ludmila, Francesca, Maxi, Camila, Andres and Diego. In the hospital, everyone was very confused because the students just appear in the middle of the hospital like nothing. Horace asked them if they teleported themselves to the hospital, but none of them have a minimum idea of how to answer that question. Alan, knowing that they were normos, freaked out and at the same time, Kaz and Oliver appeared. They thought that the group is a team of space warriors named "Warriors of the Space" but in normal people's disguise. Kaz started to ask questions, but Violetta stopped him by asking where were they. Oliver explained that they were in the Mighty Med hospital, a place where they save people that save people. Andres, who oddly understood all, explained again to the group that they were in a hospital for superheroes, but he didn't know how they ended there. Kaz thought that they were lost in a giant space black vortex; Oliver thought that Root was so dumb that accidentally teleported them; Alan thought that the normos were invading the world; and Horace thought that they've gone through a bridge. Skylar, who knew exactly what happened, said that they've been teleported to the Mighty Med by the supervillain Shadow Thief after that he thought that they were the Warriors of the Space. Violetta asked Skylar there is any way to go back to the Studio On Beat. Horace said that there was a teleporting device...but it's broken and it will take 50 years to fix. Oliver then had the idea of finding the real Warriors of the Space because they have a teleporting ship. Later, a ship crashed into the hospital, it was the Warriors of the Space's ship. All the members of the Warriors of the Space came out and was surprised with the assimilation that they have with Violetta and her friends. Leon asked Warriors if they could teleport them back to their place, Rocket Roxy replied that the ships needs to be fixed...and it will take a month to do it. Star-Leo came up with the idea of giving the group the Warriors' powers so they could catch the Shadow Thief and make him bring them back to their place. The Warriors and Violetta's gang agreed and they switched. Now, Violetta is the tech-genius Rocket Roxy; Leon became the half-human half-alien Star-Leo; Andres became the tree-shaping alien Root; Ludmila became the space-ninja Glamoura; Maxi became the super-strong Wrecker Max; Francesca became the alien princess Astonishia; Camila became the Grasshopper and Diego became Toxin. TriviaCategory:Fanon Episodes * Warriors of the Space is a parody of the Marvel superhero team Guardians of the Galaxy. Some students resemble some members of the team. **Violetta a.k.a. Rocket Roxy is a parody of Rocket Raccoon. **Leon a.k.a. Star-Leo is a parody of Start-Lord. **Andres a.k.a. Root is a parody of Groot. **Ludmila a.k.a. Glamoura is a parody of Gamora. **Maxi a.k.a. Wrecker Max is a parody of Drax the Destroyer. **Francesca a.k.a. Princess Astonishia is a parody of Captain Marvel. ** Camila a.k.a. Grasshopper is a parody of Mantis. ** Diego a.k.a. Toxin is a parody of Venom.